Veronica/Tropes
The tropes of the video game franchise Veronica. Tropes *'Action Girl:' They don't call Kisha "the fierce" for nothing... *'A God I Am Not:' The Unspeakable One never refers to themselves as and constantly denies being a deity despite their immense abilities. *'All According to Plan: '''Atlas is finally captured in ''Veronica III and a few guards take the time to gloat, saying he lost. His response? "did I?" *'All Love is Unrequited:' Queen Mika. *'Ambiguously Bi:' According to Kisha herself, she has had several suiters in the past trying to become her lover. And, for one reason or another, she refers to them as "people" rather than "men" or "women". Makes you wonder, eh? *'Ambiguously Gay:' During a particularly odd side quest, Red crossdresses and meets Blue, who has no idea it's him and, upon finding out, says he "looks good." *'Animated Adaptation:' The series has one in the form of Adventures of the Veronica. *'Awesome Ego:' Both Blue's in-game and out of game fans think he's incredible. And so does he, for that matter. *'Beautiful All Along: ' While his face is never seen in full view, from what can be seen, Red is a fairly good-looking gentleman. And people who have seen his face confirm this. *'Berserk Button:' "No touchie!" - Red if you try to touchie his shipie. *'Big Bad: '''The Unspeakable One. *'Canada, Eh?:' Most of the series' installments are developed by WB Games' Montreal unit. *'Companion Cube: Red constantly talks to his ship. It's a common joke that he doesn't want to marry Queen Mika because he's already married to Veronica. *'''Cosmic Horror Reveal: After The Unspeakable One's reveal, they become the new main antagonist... mostly due to it being very hard to top them. *'Comic-Book Adaptation: '''The games have their own comic adaption that takes place before the game series and tells its own stories following the characters. *'Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass: Red is borderline inept, but he becomes a true monster in a fight. *'''Darker and Edgier: ''Veronica III'' intentionally had a darker story than the previous games due to the fact it was meant to be the end of the original series. *'Did You Just Punch Out Cthulhu?:' The Unspeakable One could be Cthulhu's brother with how he looks and all his powers... and he's constantly defeated by Red. *'Dumbass Has A Point:' Red is probably the smartest idiot you will ever meet. *'Evil Counterpart:' In the comic Veronica: Origins of Red, there is a second rogue Bounty Hunter who is everything like Red, yet evil. *'Fallen Hero:' Atlas was a good guy. Emphasis on was. *'Faking the Dead:' In Veronica III, Red faked his death in an attempt to gain the upper hand on The Unspeakable One. *'Greed:' Jackal T. Jackal has this. *'Genius Ditz:' Red is both the guy who always asks for help to do even slightly complex maths and the guy who constantly wipes out full rooms of enemies. *'Jungle Princess:' Mika. *'Lovecraft Lite: '''The Unspeakable One can be shot and bleeds just like a normal person. *'Manipulative Bastard:' Atlas. *'Mr. Fanservice:' After Red is revealed to be Beautiful All Along he starts showing off just how good of shape he's in to both the audience and the female characters, even if he doesn't realize he's doing either. *'Ms. Fanservice:' Kisha is the closest thing to fall into this trope due to not wearing much clothing and her thighs and stomach constantly being exposed. *'No Name Given:' The most we know about the three main bounty hunters' names is that Yellow's begins with J, Blue's has a "B" somewhere in it, and Red's name most likely begins with an "S" or "C" sound. *'Prequel:' The series has a prequel comic book that follows Red as a teenager. *'Redemption Rejection:' Atlas is constantly given a chance to redeem himself and never takes it. *'Share Phrase: "V for Victory!" *'''Ship Tease: In a series with so many love interests, this happens quite a bit. **After she saves his life in Veronica III, Red pulls in Yellow and puts his head against hers as a thanks... or is it just a thanks? **Despite trying to avoid her a lot of the time, Red does sometimes show some interest in Mika. **Kisha's respect for Red's fighting sometimes seems like it's a bit more than just respect... ** *'Space Is an Ocean:' Pirates, references to Davey Jones' Locker, and fish-like aliens flying around it. Space in this world is pretty much just another word for "ocean." *'Terror Hero:' Unintentionally. Due to the many rumors about Red that have built up over the years, most criminals cower in fear when he passively looks at them. *'The Faceless:' Literally the first rule the creator set up about Veronica: don't show Red's face. *'Tragic Villain:' Atlas believed he lost his wife in a battle as it is revealed that he was drained of his memories and new ones replaced it. So it only makes sense for him to start killing people and trying to destroy the world. *'Vague Age:' Every member of the Universal Agency of Bounty Hunters' ages are never stated. Whenever age is brought up, all of them answer "classified". *'Wholesome Crossdresser:' Red has crossdressed on... multiple occasions. *'Would Hurt a Child:' As pointed out by many characters, Yellow can't be older than a teenager. That doesn't stop Atlas from beating her up though. * Trivia *'God Does Not Own This World:' Somewhat averted. As part of Seth's agreement with Warner Bros. after he came back to develop Voyage of the Veronica, the rights for the characters, locations and concepts of Veronica were reverted back to him, with the studio handling its publishing, distribution and marketing rights. **When Seth left Veronica after the third game to pursue other ventures, he signed a contract with the studio that would forbid them to make any new installment related to Red's story, leading to the creation of Story of Blue and Story of Yellow. *'God Never Said That:' Due to a few lines in Voyage of the Veronica said by Red, many people thought that Atlas was actually his father. Upon being asked this, the series' creator, Seth Carter, responded with the following: (moment of silence) "what?" *'Rule 34 - Creator Reactions:' During an interview by a random fan at a convention, Seth was asked his thoughts on the porn drawn of his characters. His response was a shrug, saying he didn't get it but knew he couldn't really stop the fans from drawing it. *'What Could Have Been:' Seth has revealed multiple plans h had for the series that never happened, with probably the biggest one being the Veronica being destroyed in the third game which, as stated before, was meant to be the finale of the series. YMMV *'Accidental Innuendo:' At multiple points, Red summons Veronica from a far distance, saying "come" whenever he does. Which is very unfortunate when you realize Veronica is a girl's name and Red calls his ship a "she"... *'Alternative Character Interpretation:' It's in Red's nature of never talking about his personal motivations unless he clearly has to so this has caused people to come up with different headcanons or fan variations on what makes him tick. *'Awesome Art:' The art style of the series was intentionally cartoony, featuring cel-shading and character models that look like they were ripped straight from their original sketches. The art style of the series features both realistic and unrealistic elements, such as very realistic hands/muscles and characters with literally square jaws, giving it a rather unique feel. *'Base-Breaking Character:' To the fans, Atlas is either a horrible person who uses his tragic backstory as an excuse or a broken man who was forced into his life of terrorism. No one can come to a compromise on it... *'Cargo Ship:' Red likes his ship Veronica a little too much... *'Complete Monster:' The Unspeakable One is both a literal and figurative monster. *'Crossover Ship:' x Charlotte Painex, Yellow x Gayle, Atlas x Iron Emperor, TBD *'Ho Yay Shipping:' Blue and Red. Even their names go together! *'Fan-Preferred Couple:' Since any possible couple isn't canon in the series, basically any ship falls into this. Especially Red/Yellow, which is probably the most popular ship in the fandom. *'Fandom Rivalry:' **''Veronica's fandom was originally at odds with the ''Collin the Speedy Boy, The Dinosaur Princess, and Howler fandoms. The reasons why varied, but it eventually cooled down on most after Seth himself asked the fans to stop over Twitter and then repeated his request at a convention. *'Fanfic Fuel:' Red's entire backstory before joining the UABH is left up to the player's imagination and, oh, have the fans come up with some wild ideas... *'Foe Yay Shipping:' Red and Atlas are a ship. Why? Not even the shippers themselves could tell you. *'Friendly Fandoms:' **Seth has stated his best friends are Daniel Wright, Tarōzaemon Fujiyama, and Diane Schmidt so it's not a big surprise that the Veronica, Howler, Collin the Speedy Boy, and Fluke fanbases get along. **The Good Ol' Magic and Veronica fans also get along with each other. *'Jerkass Woobie:' Atlas realized his entire life was a lie and went on to slaughter everyone responsible for it. Really polarizing feels going on here. *'Launcher of a Thousand Ships:' Red which is ironic when you consider he's borderline asexual and aromantic. *'Memetic Badass:' Red's undefeatable status basically makes this inevitable. *'Memetic Mutation:' Blue's line "the gods are among us" with it then cutting to The Unspeakable One has become a meme, with the line either being used as a reaction image or with The Unspeakable One being replaced with someone else. *'Nausea Fuel:' There's a scene in the often-overlooked second Veronica game where something happens that will make you borderline sick. Without giving spoilers... cross your heart, hope to die, stick a needle in your eye. *'No Yay:' There are a few people who ship Atlas and Yellow which is clearly a "no". *'The Woobie:' Mika's from a planet where she's the only thing that can talk, most people think she's crazy, and her fiancé wants nothing to do with her. Poor girl... *'Unintentionally Sympathetic:' As stated before, Atlas' origin story earns him a lot of sympathy points with the audience. Even when he's doing the evilest thing you can think of, all it takes is a single line acknowledging his past to draw out the feels of the fandom. *'What Do You Mean, It's for Kids?:' This series features murders, assassinations, on-screen deaths, and scenes that will traumatize any kid playing. All under the brand of a "kid-friendly" experience. WMG These are fan theories for Veronica. *While the only clues about his face being having white hair with his helmet off and the few people who saw his face considering him attractive, most fans theorize Red as being an adult with red eyes and TBD. *People who have read Red's lips when he says his name have come up with different theories about what he's called: **Simon **Cecil **Silas **Cyrus **Colin **Sam **Seth ** *An odd but slightly common theory is that Red may suffer from a mild form of dissociative identity disorder, with his "Red" persona somehow being related to his helmet, explaining why he never takes it off. *There is a completely wild and odd theory that Atlas was once a warlord that enslaved countless planets before apparently Jerome had the Evermore Foundation erase his memories so he wouldn't be a threat. * Funny * Heartwarming * Tear Jerker * Nightmare Fuel *Due to its darker tone, there are multiple moments of this in Veronica III. **The introduction of the Unspeakable One is a true sight to behold. After a big horrifying explosion, there he is, hovering above everyone. You can feel how powerful he is just from looking at him. And his first words are short, simple, and to the point: "I am here..." **Yellow is a child. Most people forget that, but there's a big reminder of that when Red is about to die and she has the reaction a normal child would have: total panic. And the player can do nothing but watch as this child has a mental breakdown over the belief her hero is about to die. ** *The comic Veronica: Origins of Red has some dark moments. Category:Tropes